Forbidden Love
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: It's been two years since Sakura's death was faked and she left with Itachi. They have been living peacefully. That is until they are found and Sasuke hunts them down. He's on a mission to kill Itachi and make Sakura pay. Continuation from A New Feeling
1. Reminesence

**Author's notes : I'm back everyone ! I present you with the second installment of the previous fanfiction I made called A New Feeling. Now everyone, welcome to Forbidden Love. REVIEW AND ENJOY !**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Reminisence**

**--**

The light travelled through the small cracks in the walls, which were very few. He stood in the middle of the room. His eyes closed, his body still. He concentrated hard. The howl of the wind pressed against the building he was in. Traveling in through the small cracks, it sent a slight breeze by him. The cries of the fallen could be heard coming from outside the building he was in. The sounds of clashing swords. Women and children alike screamed and begged for mercy, however, none was shown to them as they were cut down just as fast as any other that stood before them. This was nothing new for him, ransacking and pillaging villages. He had sunk this low, gone this low just so he could find them, so he could them him personally. He heard footsteps approach the room he was in as the door opend and a woman entered. " They're not here." she said looking at his still figure. " Keep looking." he responded coldly. " We've looked everywhere.. all the buildings, save for this one, have been burned. Everyone found inside killed, if they were here we would know." she answered back. The man did not reply. " We shall take our leave." he said turning and facing the back wall as he opened his eyes and raised his hand, the back wall broke apart and he stepped through the gaping hole walking down the street that was litered with burning corpses and lined with burning houses. " I will find you." he said to no one in particular.

--

The sun peeked over the mountains as the light filled the room. They lay on the bed that was pushed up against the wall of the room which was located inside of the cottage they had called home. The bedroom had a bed, dresser and a vanity for the mrs. There was also a closet filled with clothing, and two doors. One heading into the bathroom, the other to the rest of the house. And on the final wall of the bedroom was basically all glass. They were sliding doors which opened up to the view of the gorgeous backyard.

She lay upon his bare chest. She slowly awoke from her slumber. Her eyes batted open and she gently lifted her head and looked around only to find the morning's sun greeting her. She looked up and saw that he was still asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at his peaceful sleeping face. She loved this. She loved waking up to his face each morning, she loved spending everyday with him without worrying about being tracked and followed, or without worrying about getting into dangerous situations. It had been about two years now since they were saved by Kakashi and them in Konoha. She remembered that day perfectly. The day they were supposed to be executed, but her sensei saved her. She rested her head back down upon his chest as her head moved up and down with each breath he took. She smiled as she closed her eyes and decided to rest and wait until he woke up .

-

He lay still on the bed as he awoke from his night slumber. However, he kept his eyes closed. He wasn't in a rush to be blinded by the sun. He felt movement. He felt Sakura raise her head only to put it back on his bare chest moments later. He then slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her. His eyes were not that of the usual Sharingan that he had, but they were instead, black. Pure obsidean. Sakura said that if he continued to have his shaingan activated 24/7 that he would go blind in no time. However, this never came as a surprise to him. He had known of the circumstances and before he didn't care. That was before he was with her. Now, he made sure he would do anything to make sure he didn't go blind. The moment he went blind he wouldn't be able to see her, her beautiful face.. or her beautiful smile. He would do anything to make that last. He slowly moved his arm and placed it on hers pulling her closer to him and holding her tighter.

Sakura felt the pressure of him pulling her close as she immeadiatly looked up only to be greeted by his deep obsiean eyes. She smiled up at him as he was staring down at her. " Ohiyo, Itachi-kun." she said inching up closer to his face.

Itachi looked down at her and faintly smiled. As she got closer he moved a but until their lips touched and they gave each otehr a nice morning kiss. He pulled away and continued to look down at her. He lifted his hand and began playing with her hair as she smiled and leaned agsint his chest again. Sakura couldn't believe they actually made it. They were able to get awa from everyone and live happily together. This was perfect. This was her happy ending. She was finally with someone she loved, and someone who loved her back.

--

The alarm went off and the blonde haired ninja reached over and turned it off without a fuss. He was already awake. he slowly sat up and stared at the wall. He sighed as he pushed the blankets off of him and stood up. He walked through his meesy room to his closet. He opened the doors and took out his black ANBU uniform. He usually wore his orange and black uniform but today was different. He then walked over to the window and looked outside. The bireds were chirping happily and the sun shone brightly. He didn't know how it could be so nice on such a sad day.It was the anniversary of Sakura's death.

He put on his forehead protecter and exited his apartment. He walked down the street of Konoha and stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and entered. He looked up as he saw Ino standing behind the counter. The smile on her face soon faded as she saw him. She turned and headed into the back room. She shortly reappeared with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She gave them to Naruto. They were beautiful white lillies. Naruto dug into his pockers to pay for the flowers but Ino shook her head and held up her hand. Every year it was the same. Naruto came for the flowers but she never let him pay. He smiled with gratitude and exited the shop. Ino sighed as she leaned on the counter. She would visit the grave later.

-

Naruto walked down the road as people watched him. The knew where he was going. His friends watched as well. They always went later on in the day to visit the grave. Naruto walked up the hill as he entered the cemetery. He walked through the graves as he finally came upon a tombstone that was placed under the branches of a Sakura tree. There were cherry blossoms scattered over the grave. How ironic. Naruto placed down the bouquet of flowers as he looked up at the sky. The wind passed by. His hair and the ends of his forehead protected danced freely in the wind as well as any loose clothing. He looked down at the stone as he saw her name carved into it. " Hello Sakura-chan. I'm sorry that I haven't visited as often as I should but things have been pretty hectic. " he stopped talking." Ohh. I made ANBU a few months ago." His face then lit up a bit as a small laugh escaped his lips. " Neji finally asked out Tenten!" Naruto said excitedly as he laughed to himself. " It's about damn time. You should see those two. Neji doesn't like to make it public but we've caught them kissing a few times. " Naruto said with a smile on his face. " Hm.. what else.. Oh ! Gaara's in town today. He came to talk to Tsunade-sama. He said that he would be by later to visit you." Naruto said with a smile as he looked at the grave his smile fading slightly. " I have some bad news." He started. " Tsunade-sama has gotten sick. Before it was nothing, but it's getting worse. Ever since you left she's been sick. She's been so different since you've left.. everyone has." Naruto said wtih sadness in his voice as he was referring to himself as well. " Ero-sanin has been spendnig a lot of time with baa-chan. He told us that we shouldn't worry and that she will be fine shortly." Naruto sighed. He was silent for a few moments. " Why..." he said low as he clutched his hand into a fist." Why did you have to leave us... why did you have to leave me!" Naruto said angrily with hurt evident in his voice and eyes. He closed his eyes tight as tears began to form and drip down his cheek. " First Sasuke.. and then you. There was nothing I could do.. I was supposed to protect you.. supposed to save you and I couldn't.. " he said as the tears fell to the ground and they began to flow down more violently. " I can't do this.. I can't continue living without you and Sasuke.. I feel alone again. Like I was when I was younger. I feel unwanted and abandoned. I know I still have Kakashi-sensei and everyone else. But I don't have my best friends. What's the point of living if you can't share your life with the ones you love." he said as he fell to his knees and hit his hands against the ground. " Why did you have to go!" he yelled out again. " Why did you have to go.." he said more quietly as he bowed his head down and rested it against the ground continuing to cry. He never showed weakness like this to anyone, no one except for her.

-

He sat up in a tree not too far away as he watched the blonde fall apart. He watched insilence as he could not help but feel sorry for the boy. He lost his best friend and the one person he loved. Kakashi sighed silently to himself. They had been able to keep it a secret from Naruto so far. Kakashi watched as his studend grived for the lost of another one of his students. Both of them close to him, both of them like his children. A lot happend to Naruto, more bad then good. The poor boy had been through so much. He had lost both his best friends and had been in pain through his life. Naruto's life didn't sound all that different from his own. He looked up at teh sky as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. How had things come to this. How had things gotten so bad. Kakashi only wondered what was in store for the blonde next. He had taken so much pain, he had experienced so much hurt, he didn't know how much Naruto had left in him. He watched the poor boy in heartache. Naruto only got like this once a year. He only cried once a year, and showed sadness, once a year. Naruto had changed, as well as everyone else. Naruto wasn't as hyper-active anymore and he wasn't very outgoing. Ever since Sakura was gone, he had been more calm and solemn. Kakashi didn't like this change in Naruto but sadly, there was nothing he could do.

--

Sakura stood in the bedroom looking out the window at the backyard. She heard the water running in the bathroom and knew that Itachi was in the shower. She sighed as she leaned her head up against the glass and closed her eyes. It was two years ago today she was sentenced to death by her own town. She remembered that day vividly, like it were yesterday. Her and Itachi were seconds away from having the life taken from them. That was when her friends saved her, they saved them. They were able to fake the execution and get them out saftely. They guided them through an underground tunnel that Kakashi had created and Sai led them to the forest where they met up with everyone else and said their final goodbyes. Sakura hated saying goodbye. Especially to those she loved.

So far it seemed as though Kakashi,and the others, had kept their promises and not told Naruto of what really happend and instead told him that she was dead. Sakura thought it would be better that way. Not only would it stop Naruto from constantly coming after her but maybe this was the only way she could truely be happy. Who was she kidding, she wasn't happy. Someone she cared about was in pain because of her. Because she left the village. She was ungrateful. She stood up straight and opened her eyes as she walked over to the dresser and opened it. She moved some objects around and pulled out a book. She blew off the dust and opened the pages as she looked at the pictures. A smile appeared on her face as she flipped through the pictures. Sai made this picturebook. It depicted some of the best, and worst times they had together. It showed all of them.Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and herself. Back when they were a team.. back when they were a family. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as it dripped onto the book. She closed her eyes as another tear fell.

Suddenly she felt hands on her arms as she jumped a bit. She was too focused into the book that she didn't even realize the water turning off and the door opening. She stood there, the book still in her hands and her face still stained with tears. She didn't more nor speak. She didn't need to say anything right now. Both of them knew what she was feeling,

-

Itachi saw her standing there and gently put his hands up and held her arms. He felt her jump slightly as he held her. He leaned in closer and pulled her in to him. He knew she was upset because she left her home. He knew she wished she was still with them, but he also knew that she loved him and was happy with him. She can't have everything she wants, they both knew this. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close to him. She was in pain and he wasn't just going to stand there and watch her cry. She wanted to comfrot her in any way possible.

-

She felt him pull her closer as she welcomed the embrace. The tears began to fall more now. She held the book tightly as the tears rolled down her face. She was sad that she was no longer with them, but she was happy with Itachi. She wished she could just have both. She coninued crying as she stood there in his arms. She wa glad that he was comforting her. She liked it.. no. she loved it.

-

A few moments later Itachi and Sakura were now sitting on the ground. Sakura was laying in Itachi's arms as they sat the quietly. Itachi was slowly running his fingers through her hair as he held her with his other hand. She leaned her head against his arm as the book was now sitting on the floor beside them. She sat staring at it.

" Do you think they miss me..?" Sakura finally asked breaking the silence. She wondered if they had moved on by now considering it had been two years,

Itachi heard her words as he glanced down at her. He looked back up staring in no specific direction as he thought about it for a moment. " Of course they do." Itachi answered truthfully.

She heard his answer and remained there, silent and still. " How do you know?" she asked again as she layed there in his arms still soaking up the warmth it held.

Another question headed his way as Itachi took a moment to think about this one. _How did he know.. _Well he didn't exactly ask them, but one could assume. Besides, they were her best friends so there shouldn't be a reason why they don't miss her and they should be doing nothing but missing her. " They love you Sakura. There's no reason as to why they sohouldn't miss you. All they do is miss you because without you, they all feel emptiness." Itachi answered as he continued to stroke her hair.

Sakura listened to his words. They were kind and thoughtful words, but how did he know.. " How would you know that?" she asked again.

Itachi looked down at her as she asked him that question. He thought for a moment before answering. " Because that's what I felt before I met you. And if you were ever to leave me, I would feel it again and would do nothing but think and you miss you everyday." Itachi answered waiting for her response.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and then returned back to normal as she finally moved and looked up at him. A smile appeared on her face. It truely made her feel better, what he said. She layed back in his arms. " I love you Itachi." She said softly.

Itachi smiled a bit as she looked up at him. He loved that smile of hers. He felt her lay down and heard what she said. " I love you too, Sakura." he said meaningful as he continued stroking her hair.

**--**

**Author's notes : Well that's the end of chapter one to Part 2. I know it's short but I just wanted to put this in first before I contineud with the story more in depth. Well, let me know what you think. REVIEW !! **


	2. Slip Up

**Looking into the mirror Sakura was satisfied with how she looked. She was wearing a white dress and cute little white sandals to match. Her hair was parted into two braids that hung down on either side. To finish off her look she wore a floppy white sun hat.**

**Sakura looked over at Itachi who was just finished getting changed as well. He wore black pants with a black mesh top to match. Very ninja. Sakura put her hands on her hips. They went through this every time they needed to go to town. Sakura pointed to the robe that was laid out on the bed. Itachi scowled at her but eventually gave in. Making his way to the bed he grabbed the black robe and draped it over himself. It had a gold design of a dragon along the back and down the sleeve.**

"**That's much better." Sakura said with a smile. The smile that Itachi loved. He let out a sigh and exited through the cabin door. Sakura quickly followed after him. It was a far walk into the nearest village but they were after all, well trained ninjas. They made it there in no time. **

**Sakura and Itachi walked down the streets of the small trading village hand in hand. I seemed to be a peaceful place. Travellers often passed through so there was no doubt that this village made lots of money. Sakura and Itachi were in the village to buy some food because they were running low back at the cabin. **

**Sakura picked up a few vegetables and examined them to make sure they were good. Itachi stood beside her. He wasn't very good with the whole cooking thing so he left it up to Sakura. She paid the man behind the stand and walked away with a basket full of vegetables. Itachi would've offered to carry it but he knew Sakura had insane strength and she'd be able to carry triple whatever he could. Even so, they were trying to fit in so Sakura wouldn't carry more than any other woman normally carried. **

**Sakura and Itachi led happy lives as normal people. They rarely used their ninja talents. The last thing they wanted to do was attract any unwanted attention towards them which could expose them. Occasionally, Sakura and Itachi would train but they travelled far distances for that and they were extra careful. **

**Sakura and Itachi continued through the village but stopped when there was a loud scream and a crashing sound. Sakura turned and watched as a man exited from the local bar holding a woman by her hair and a knife at her throat. Several other men emerged from the bar with bags of money in their hands. The woman who was taken hostage was still screaming. **

**Sakura looked over at Itachi but he slowly shook his head no. Sakura's grip tightened on the basket and it sent a crack through it. Itachi could see the frustration build in Sakura and he knew that they had to get out of there before things got ugly. **

**Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and began walking away. The woman screamed again. Sakura tried to ignore it but then she heard another scream, except this time it came from a child. That's when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder she could see that the men now held a child with a knife at his throat too. **

**Sakura put the basket down and approached the scene. "Hey! You let those people go!" she said angrily. The men looked up at Sakura and snickered. **

"**What exactly do you plan on doing about it?" he said pushing the knife closer to the child's throat and he screamed louder. Sakura clutched her hand into a fist. " Walk away little girl or this will be you." he said with another laugh. **

"**No." Sakura said defiantly. Itachi walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. She knew his facial expression read "Let's go." But she couldn't, there was no way she could leave this woman and child in these men's hands. **

**The man holding the woman, which appeared to be the leader, motioned to his other men and they surrounded Sakura and Itachi. The men pulled out their weapons as they surrounded the two of them. " I didn't want it to come down to this but, kill them." he said with a smirk looking directly at Sakura. **

**The men moved in closer. Before attacking, on the men grabbed Sakura's arm roughly. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend. " he said as he brought the dagger he was holding down fast to impale her. Sakura extended her arm and grabbed his wrist before the blade cut her. She tightened her grip more and more until she heard the satisfying sound of braking bones. **

**The man yelled in pain and dropped the blade he was carrying. Backing away he held his broken wrist in pain. The other men watched in shock, including the leader. Itachi was now standing beside Sakura. It had already gone a lot further than he wanted it to. His wasn't good. " What the hell are you waiting for? Kill them!" he said pressing the blade closer to the woman's neck causing her to scream even louder. **

**Sakura looked at Itachi. " We're already in this, may as well finish it." Sakura said trying to convince him to stay. The other men were moving in on them. Sakura's sole intention was to rescue the woman and the child. **

**Itachi looked at Sakura, he could see the burning determination in her eyes to save the villagers. It wasn't as though Itachi wanted them to die, but he didn't want to overdo things and risk them being found. "Alright, just don't overdo it. " he said calmly. Sakura nodded her head. **

"**I'm going for the woman and the child." Sakura said looking at Itachi. He nodded his head. Sakura looked a the man who was approaching her, he swung his weapon at her and she leapt into the air avoiding the attack. Landing behind him she landed a very strong hit to th eback of his neck followed by a kick to the spine causing it to break and him to die instantly.**

**The other men closed in on Itachi. He stood there calm and motionless, not even blinking an eye. The men all simultaneously attacked him in hopes to kill him faster. Itachi disappeared as they attacked. In the blink of an eye he appeared behind and in front of them delivering blows to certain parts of their body. Within the seconds that Itachi wasn't seen, he appeared back in the middle of the men. They all dropped to the ground. **

**Sakura approached the two men holding the hostages. They watched as all the men fell in the blink of an eye. Still, the leader wasn't going to falter. He pulled the woman closer to him. **

"**No way I wanna give her up yet. I've only had one go at her. I still want round two." he said with a smirk on his face as he licked her face and she tried to pull away. **

**Sakura's fist grew tighter. She had enough . Taking a step closer to the man, he pushed the blade and drew blood from the woman's neck. **

"**If you take one more step closer I'll kill her." he said threateningly.**

**Sakura smirked as she pulled her fist back and punched the ground. It sent a ripple forwards and the ground broke up all around them causing the men to lose their balance. Sakura jumped over the broken up ground and grabbed the woman with one hand and the child with her other. Landing at a safe distance she put the woman and child down. Moving her hand over the woman's neck it began to glow a pale green and she healed the small wound. **

"**Are you okay?" she asked the woman, but the woman didn't respond, she just sat there in shock shaking. The man had tormented the poor woman. Sakura rose to her feet and made her way over to where the man was laying. Picking him up by the collar she pulled her fist back launching it forward, she was stopped. Looking up she saw it was Itachi holding her back. **

"**Let go! This piece of garbage needs to suffer!" she shouted pulling away from him. **

"**I agree with you, but let me handle this." he said as the sharing an appeared in his eyes. Sakura nodded and backed off. **

**Itachi turned his haze to the man and the mangekyo formed. The man's eyes and mouth widened. Within seconds blood began dripping from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. He became motionless, the man was dead. **

**Itachi's sharing an returned to normal. He looked over at Sakura and she nodded. Picking up the basket of vegetables she jumped into the air and disappeared. Itachi was gone just as fast. **

**The villagers stood shocked at what had just happened. Though they were grateful that they saved the woman and child, there now lay several dead bodies on the ground. **

**Itachi and Sakura soon returned to their cabin. Standing in the kitchen Sakura put the basket of vegetables on the counter. Itachi was in the bedroom removing the robe. Sakura entered the bedroom and took off the hat she was wearing followed by taking her hair out of braids. There was silence between them until finally, " Itachi…" Sakura began. " What illusion did you put that man through?" **

**Itachi didn't answer right away. Holding the robe he tossed it on the dresser .**

"**You don't want to know." Itachi said with utter seriousness in his voice. Sakura knew not to ask anymore questions about it. Just by the tone she knew the man suffered. **

**Letting out a sigh she made her way into the bathroom and began removing her clothes. Turning on the shower Sakura stepped inside and felt the warm water against her skin. She definitely wasn't expecting the day to go that way. None the less, she was glad that they were there to save those people. **

*** * * **

**Dark clouds rolled in making the nights' sky even darker. It was a clear sign that a storm was coming. There was a village somewhere between the fire and sand country. In this village was a bar where some of the nastiest criminals gathered. It was a place many knew to stay clear of. Ninja's didn't usually visit this place. Not because they were afraid but because they knew it wasn't worth their time to attack. Not to mention it was a great place to send spies. **

**Somehow, someway, everything made its way back to this bar. Whether it be from the most recent village that was attacked or the latest money deal. Everything ended up here. Many of the criminals were speaking amongst themselves about recent crimes. One man stood out in particular. He had a bandaged wrist and looked young. **

"**You should've seen it!" he shouted catching most of everyone's attention. "This girl with pink hair grabbed my wrist and with nothing but her bare hands broke it! Just pure strength!" he shouted showing everyone his injured wrist and they whispered amongst themselves. **

"**And then, the man that was with her took seven of us down in the blink of an eye! He didn't even move! But that's not the scariest part, it's what he did to Rinji! Rinji was on the ground after the girl with pink hair tore it up with one punch! The man's eyes changed into some weird red design and like that, Rinji died!" **

**Suddenly out of the darkness a sword appeared. The man holding the word appeared from the shadows. His eyes bore the sharing an.**

"**Where did you see these people?" he said deathly frightening.**

"**Y-you! He had eyes like you!" the man shouted. **

**The sword then punctured the man's shoulder and he screamed. " Where!" he said more deathly.**

"**In a small trading village! I'll show you!" the man said in pain. **

**Three people appeared behind him. " Sasuke?" Karin asked wondering what they were going to do. **

"**Show me." Sasuke said grabbing the man and throwing him out the door. **

*** * ***

**Tsunade sat in her office in silence. She sat in the dark watching the rain. Her elbows rested on the chair and her hands were together in front of her. She hadn't moved for some time now. She visited Sakura's grave earlier that day. It took a lot out of her to make it all the way to the graveyard and back. **

**Tsunade had been very sick lately. It wasn't something that could be cured with medical ninjutsu, even though many tried. Nobody was sure what it was. Tsunade heard the door open behind her followed by the dragging of feet and the tap of a cane. It was Danzo. **

"**What do you want?" Tsunade called out from her chair. Her back was to him as she faced the window. **

"**It's been quite a while since Konoha received any missions above D-class. We're losing business and the other countries are laughing at us." he said with a sinister tone. "This doesn't look good. I wonder what they'll say about Konoha's leadership." Danzo said as he exited Tsunade's office, the door closing behind him. **

**Tsunade sat there squeezing her hands together. She relaxed at the sound of a familiar voice. **

"**It's unlike you to let him talk to you like that without giving him an earful." the voice said from the window. Tsunade looked over and saw Jiraiya sitting in her window. **

"**Not now jiraiya." she said turning back to the window in front of her. **

**Jiraiya let out a sigh. He knew what was going on with Tsunade. In fact he knew better than anyone else. Jiraiya knew she was the one person he could trust no matter what.**

"**As much as I hate Danzo, and as much as I hate to say this, he's right. Business for Konoha doesn't look too good. If things continue like this Konoha will be open for attacks." he said to her. Tsunade made mo movements, nor a comment. There was nothing she could say because she knew he was right.**

**Tsunade let out a sigh. **

"**Shut up! Who are you to tell me how to run this country! If you're so concerned you should've taken the offer to be Hokage when you had the chance!" she said angrily getting up from her seat and moving towards him. However, she didn't have enough strength and collapsed to the ground. Before she hit, she felt two arms around her. Jiraiya had caught her before she hit the ground. **

**Bending on one knee Jiraiya held Tsunade. Leaning against him Tsunade grabbed onto his arms and rested her head against his shoulder. **

"**I don't know what to do anymore. I've failed as Hokage." she said quietly exposing a vulnerable side of her nobody ever saw. Jiraiya didn't let go.**

"**You haven't failed Tsunade. Don't speak nonsense like that. You need to rest. In the morning we'll figure everything out." Jiraiya said starting to rise to his feet but he was stopped by Tsunade. **

"**Please, just don't leave…not yet." she said weakly. Jiraiya stayed on one knee and didn't remove his arms from her. **

"**Okay." he said looking down at her. This was a side only he got to see, a side just for him. **

*** * * **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES : I know it's been soo freaking long since I've updated but here ya go. It's pretty crappy I'll admit but things WILL DEFINITELY get more interesting. I promise ! REVIEW.**


End file.
